Dr Prankenstein and the Duchess of Pranksville
by ninjakim13
Summary: What do you get when you let two bored ninjas in a room alone? No one is safe from Dr. Prankenstein and the Duchess of Pranksville. No one! Some fluff to come, possible lemons if I like the lemons that I write DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TMNT characters or Fruits Basket characters. Any OCs and pranks are mine, though :)
1. Pranking Casey, Leo, Donnie, and Kyo

"This is going to be bittersweet," I grinned, hiding in the Lair.

"We're so going to be in trouble," Michelangelo grinned back. We had spent most of our free time plotting against our brothers, and now was the time to put that planning into play. There wasn't an area of the Lair that wasn't booby trapped. Lucky for us, Master Splinter was in Japan visiting the Ancient One and wouldn't be back for a week.

"Victim number one! And it is…." I said as we heard footsteps enter the Lair.

"Casey!" Mikey said, as we hit fists. Then the comment sinked in.

"Why is Case here?" I asked the orange clad turtle next to me.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mikey answered.

"At least we still have enough pranks for the others." I commented, watching Casey head for the door I had rigged with a bucket of Jell-O that will fall on his head upon entrance to the room.

"That was hilarious!" Mikey said, fist bumping me as we heard and saw Casey's reaction to being covered in Jell-O.

"Return of Dr. Prankenstein and the Duchess of Pranksville!" I agreed. We heard the entrance to the Lair as Leonardo and Donatello entered.

"Two birds, one stone." I muttered as we watch them see Casey still covered in Jell-O.

"Casey, what happened?" Leo asked as he and Don managed to hold back laughter.

"Apparently, I've been pranked. Watch out, I think Mikey and Kim rigged the place while we were all out." Casey warned.

"I doubt they'll rig the kitchen," Don said as he headed to the fridge. I shared a glance with Mikey, biting my lip from making a sound.

"Ack!" Donnie said as he opened the fridge. He dodged a kickboxing glove Mikey had taken from Raphael's room with the skills he learned.

"They rigged the kitchen too I'm assuming?" Leo asked. Don just nodded, staring at the glove protruding from the kitchen.

"Team Prank: one, Everyone else: none," I smirked, silently highfiving Mikey.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" We heard Kyo's voice say as he joined the group in the Lair. "Casey, why are you covered in Jell-O and what's with the glove sticking out of the refrigerator?"

"Your twin and Michelangelo have set this up. Watch out." Leo warned him.

"I know all of Kim's tricks." Kyo answered slightly cocky. He opened the door to the closet after taking off his jacket.

"Still know all of her tricks?" Casey asked as a bunch of leeks were stuck right in front of my twin's face.

"She'll pay." Kyo nearly growled.

"So all we have is Raph, right?" I asked Mikey, stretching my spine.

"Yep. Sounds like we don't have to wait long though." Mikey said as the elevator from the garage opened and our final victim stepped out into the Lair.


	2. Pranking Raph, but getting caught

"What's up with stuff sticking out of the fridge? Case, you need a shower." The red banded turtle said as he joined the group in front of Mikey and me.

"Kimberly and Michelangelo rigged the place. You have been warned. " Leo said, holding up his hands in innocence.

"I doubt they'd rig the dojo since both consider it a sacred place." Raph said, sliding the door into the dojo. Mikey and I snuck into the dojo from a different entrance, making sure no one saw us.

"This is going to be the sweetest." I commented, pulling out my phone and opening the camera app.

"And we'd be in trouble the most, but it would be worth it." Mikey said, raising his fist. I hit it as Raph began training with katas. We decided to not rig the floor but booby trap the punching bag Raph is known for using during training filled with things we know he loves.

"Now we wait." I said, rocking back on my heels into a silent sitting position. I rested my chin on my open hand, keeping the phone aimed at the training turtle in front of me.

"Target approaching trap," Mikey said, as Raph wrapped up katas and headed over to the punching bag. I moved off the floor and to the safety of a chair, knowing full well what was going to happen next. I switched the camera mode to camcorder.

As Raph hit the bag, the first of his favorite creepy crawlies crawled out. He didn't notice and kept hitting the punching bag. After a while, the mass media of bugs came out. It was then that Raph noticed. He ran out of the dojo, screaming.

"Ninja time!" I whispered, swinging over Mikey and avoiding the now-buggy floor, sharing the same hatred for the six legged creatures Raph has. Landing in the hallway outside the main area of the Lair, I looped back toward the main area, pretending not to know what happened.

"Raph, why did you wake me up?" I asked, acting like I was sleeping when he screamed. I then looked at Casey. "And why is Casey covered in Jello?"

"You and Mikey set this up. Just wait until Master Splinter comes home." Leo said, giving me his death glare as Mikey came in.

"But I didn't help Mikey." I said, frowning as I crossed my arms. "I did my training, took a shower, then fell asleep."

"You did too!" Mikey complained. Leo sighed, then turned to Raph.

"You deal with Kim. I'll talk to Mikey." He grabbed Mikey's arm and walked out of the room.

"Fun." Raph said, dragging me to the kitchen since the dojo was buggy. Casey went to go wash off the Jello as Kyo and Don began debugging the dojo before group training later.


	3. Pranking Mikey

"Don and Kyo are still here, so I'm going to fake yell at you." Raph muttered, low enough to where I could hear but our brothers nearby couldn't. He then raised his voice. "You do know you could have killed someone, with the leeks and your brother or the bugs and me."

"Ay, sensei." I said, staring at the wall behind Raph to prevent from cracking up from my comment.

"There will be consequences, and not just what Master gives you. Training will begin earlier, last longer, and will be harder both mentally and physically." Raph continued, staring at me as Don and Kyo walked in.

"We're going to check on Leo and Casey. Everything ok here?" Don asked. Raph nodded curtly. Don and Kyo left.

All was silent in the kitchen for five minutes after our brothers went down the hall, then we broke out laughing. "That was epic fooling Mikey!" Raph said, hitting my fists.

"Nice idea with the fake bugs. How exactly were they going to kill you if they're not even alive?" I commented.

"I had to make it look like I was really mad. I'm surprised Donnie and cat boy didn't realize they were fake." Raph answered.

"Tch, I have my ways of making things seem way different than they actually are." I smirked.

"Which is?"

I grabbed the robotic bug I noticed out the corner of my eye that Don and Kyo had missed. Putting it in the palm of my hand, I held it up to the red clad turtle in front of me. "Robobugs so complex not even the genius turtle could pick it up. It uses the latest Atlantean technology."

"It looks real, though," Raph said, remaining stiff but getting close.

"Want to kill this one?" I asked, grabbing its body between my fingers and looking at him.

"All yours," Raph commented, stepping back. Wincing, I crushed the bug between my fingers, not liking it even if it WAS a robot I created.

"Guys, dinner," Casey said, poking his head in. "Leo says it's a special night so we're eating take out in the main area."

"Aka fearless has something to tell us and it be very informal," I muttered to Raph. Not daring to look at each other in fear of laughing and getting further into trouble, we followed Casey into the adjoining room.

"Michelangelo, have you learned your lesson?" Leo asked, looking at the orange headed turtle. I told Leo that I was pranking Mikey with Raph when we were pranking everyone else, so he discussed what Mikey learned 'first'.

"Yes," Mikey said with his head bowed, not looking up.

"Good," Leo sat down as we all resumed eating in silence. Finally, Mikey broke up and ended the silence.

"Why aren't you asking Kim if she learned her lesson?"

I dared not look at Raph, for fear we would tell all as Leo spoke. "I knew what was going on, but are you positive you learned your REAL lesson?"

Mikey was silent, staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Raph stiffen in attempts to keep from laughing. I didn't meet Mikey's eyes as I looked up. Instead, I stared at the wall behind him.

"Kim, what's going on and why is Raph on the verge of laughing?" Mikey asked me. I finally made eye contact with him.

"You seriously want to know?" I asked, moving my body slightly closer to Raph who had relaxed without laughing.

"Yes." Mikey replied, leaning forward. I looked at Raph.

"Want to tell?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered. I sighed before remaking eye contact with Mikey.

"Raph is on the verge of laughing because you were pranked." I said, leaning back onto my hands and smirking.

"How?" Mikey asked, now seriously confused.

"Leo knew of the pranks and I assume Don figured out what was going on. Why do you think Donnie went into the kitchen when he knew you didn't like peeps in there?"

Mikey was silent, contemplating. "But we planted real bugs in the punching bag and Raph acted differently this time."

I pulled my Atlantean crystal out from under my shirt. "Those were toy bugs implanted with the latest in Atlantean technology to make them lifelike."


End file.
